Fortunate
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: I got more than I could ask for. A baby as my father, an award for being the youngest COMSUBIN member, guns my favorite collections and being able to help THE Reborn torture his new student. "Hey Lal, if Colonnello is somewhat my dad, should I call you mom?" "...Lilium clench your teeth."
1. Chapter 1: A summary of my life till now

**This an another OC khr story! I recently got really hooked up with this anime so I just had to start another fanfic on it! :p Well, please enjoy and leave a feedback!**

**Also I don't own Hitman Reborn! He would shoot me...**

As far as I remember, I had only one parent...

...in the form of a baby.

To be honest, I never really questioned it until I started to grow bigger than him and noticed that he didn't. Then I learned that he had some kind of curse that kept his body like that.

Mafia Land is the place I call home. I was told that I was abandoned as a baby in one of the hotel rooms. At first the workers here used their mafia connections in hopes of finding my family, but after a few weeks of searching they finally gave up and pondered about what to do with me.

If anyone tells you that mafia are bad, it's not all true okay? I mean, they could have got rid of me by throwing me into the sea or something, but they didn't. They told me even though they do kill people, they never had the heart to do the same with me.

That was when they decided to all help and raise me.

Okay, maybe the first statement I made wasn't really true, all the workers on Mafia Land are like my parent, but the baby is kinda special.

When I was 4 years old, the baby, Colonnello who is also known as the trainer in charge of the Mafia Land training grounds, decided to take me under his wing. A lot of the workers were against it at first, I couldn't really understand why, I was happy I found a kid to play with.

Until the training started.

I admit, I cried a lot and almost died a few times. He always said that it was for my own good, and the training would just increase, only after half a year I finally learned to swallow my tears and not complain.

* * *

><p>At the age of 6, I was taught how to kill. The memories are kinda fuzzy, but I think it was pretty bloody and involved a shark and then the said shark ending up in our stomachs. I was also taught to deliver sarcasm and speak fluently in four languages.<p>

It might be because of the pent up frustration, but whenever someone was sent to the training ground for a chance to redeem themselves I would kinda enjoy seeing them suffer the same way I used to suffer before. When I told Colonnello that, he let a tear fall from one of his eyes and patted my head, saying that he was proud of me.

Anyways, it was right after that when Colonnello decided that he was going to adopt me. I looked at him like he was crazy thinking it was impossible...until he shoved the paper in my face that officially approved the adoption. I decided to never and ever ask about a mafia's state of mentality.

And that was when I was officially named 'Lilium' which means 'Lily' in Latin. I also tried to call him Papa once, but it was too weird for him so I only called him that to annoy him once in a while. Which never ended up well, mind you.

At 7 I met Aria, the Sky Arcobaleno who treated me like her own daughter and spoiled me to hell. After constant of whining and complaining, Colonnello finally gave in and let her take me away for a whole year, which I spent being a playmate to her secret daughter. It was probably my most enjoyable year in my life up till then. Uni is defiantly an angle that needs to be protected at all cost.

* * *

><p>At age of 8 I met Dino Cavallone. A really, really, careless and clumsy kid who is older than me by 6 years.<p>

He was a rather pitiful kid that was training under Reborn the greatest hitman of the world. He was rather unwilling to become a boss, when he voiced that out he just got beaten up by both Colonnello and Reborn.

I will tell you a secret, even though I always keep a poker face on, I am actually a big fan of Reborn. Never and ever will I voice that out though or Colonnello would shoot me seeing that he is his life long rival.

Anyways, I had to save poor Dino from getting eaten by a shark until Colonnello decided to pass the torture- I mean, training for Dino to me. Under Mafia Land, there is a subway to bring you to a training area, where mafioso unapproved for entry are sent to be trained. The training ground is on the back side of the island, built on a cliff with a whirlpool at the sea.

"Thank goodness, enough torture!" Dino cheered as he heard what Colonnello suggested

_He really doesn't know what he is getting into is he? _

"Okay I guess." I shrugged

_Stress reliever time has come_. I thought as I started to make my way to the amusement park dragging Dino along.

"Oi Colonnello, are you planning to use my student as a Lab rat?" I could hear Reborn ask almost snickering, geez, what a lovely teacher. I still worship him tough.

"It's about time I thought her how to torture someone kora!"

Dino's face paled as he saw the roller coaster in front of us. Not to brag, but our roller coaster has been ranked by the famous Fuuta the ranking prince for being the top three scariest ride in the whole world. So for a scaredy cat like Dino it's rather perfect.

"Umm...Lilium? If you want to play, should we go on the merry go round or something? Hahaha..." Dino said sweating cold sweat.

"It's for your training." I simply said dragging him along despise his protests. Being that I trained way more than him and the fact that he is really light, he had no choice but to give up.

It was rather unpleasant hearing him scream in my ear but the photo taken was rather the jewel. His screaming face is ugly as hell for a handsome guy like him. Also when he screamed I'm sure his voice cracked due to puberty. Then there was me with my usually poker face, I experienced more life threatening situations so for me it was just fun. All in all, it was a rather great photo for blackmail.

Then I dragged him to the hunting house, after being trained for so long I'm rather sensitive when it comes to jump scares, so I accidentally shot a robotic spider out of reflexes. I was scolded by Jamie, the one in charge of the hunting house. Though I still got a good picture of Dino foaming from his mouth and tripping into a zombie.

Even I felt a little sorry, so I brought the both of us some ice cream. Which almost brought tears to his eyes. After that he let me drag him along to the less scary rides.

After all the torture- I mean, fun time, I escorted Dino back to the training grounds, poor guy looked like he aged a good forty years. Which made Reborn snicker, giving me a thumbs up, which I secretly fangirled and cheered inside.

"You did a good job kora!" Colonnello praised the both of us "Dino Cavallone, you are officially permitted on Mafia Land kora!"

"Yaaay~~~" Dino cheered weakly, not even caring anymore.

"Lilium."

I turned my attention to Colonnello. Both him and Reborn smirked which is not a good sign at all okay?

"If you wanted to play you should have just asked him politely kora!"

"We were watching, you know?" Reborn added his smirk turning more into a smile. Which totally made my day because Reborn SMILED and not smirked for once.

I was a bit flustered, because it was true, I made Dino's training into more "fun". I kinda wanted to play a bit with him since Dino was super nice to me and all, and it's rare finding a young boy like him to visit and spend time with me. He was treating me like a little sister.

Dino patted my head being careful in not messing up my orange pigtails.

"I will play with you again when I have time!" He promised with a grin even though I dragged him into tons of trouble. He must have felt a bit sorry for me.

I nodded in agreement as he pinky promised me.

Before they left, I presented the photos to Reborn who praised me and took them for blackmail material, surely the over protective members of Cavallone would enjoy seeing their young future boss having "fun".

After that, once in a while Dino would come a visit. Which made me really happy even though I don't show it, because he had to go through all that torture just to play with me.

* * *

><p>At age 14, I was sent to COMSUBIN, Colonnello told me it was for training so I spent there for a year before coming back to Mafia Land. A year full of war isn't nice and all, I think I vomited several times, but I came back immune to gore.<p>

And right now, the 15 year old me is walking back to the training ground after getting all my personal needs from one of the hotels. As soon as I had started training with Colonnello,I got used to camping out with him, only once in a while when he was feeling generous he would allow me to take a day off and sleep in bed.

Though honestly, I kinda like camping out more, but don't tell Colonnello that, he might cancel my once-in-a-forever day off.

"You are back? Prepare for another failure coming this way kora!" Colonnello shouted as soon as he spotted me.

"Another one?" I asked not really caring, it is fun letting out my frustration out once in a while.

Hearing the subway we prepared to show the failure some hell, when Colonnello's pacifier started to glow, meaning another Arcobaleno was nearby. I knew that Aria was busy so I couldn't be her so that means it can only be Reborn.

Cue inward fangirling with a straight face.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving the nest again

**I'm extremely sorry! I couldn't believe I made such a stupid mistake calling Aria the sun Arcobaleno, but I have taken care of that, so thank you klariz anime and HiddenPersonality2 for pointing it out!**

**Also thank you Pandakat312 and UniCryin for reading and looking forward to this chapter! I hope I lived up to your expectations.**

**22 followers and 17 favorites in one chapter. Life is good man, thank you all.**

1.5 seconds.

It took Colonnello 1.5 seconds to identify his rival and attempted to shoot him down. Of course, Reborn dodged and majestically returned the shot right into Colonnello's head.

The kid that was with Reborn screamed his head off while I just admired Reborn's hitman skills. Apparently the kid is the future Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I decided to call him Tuna because that's what I coincidently ate for breakfast.

And naturally Colonnello sat up like nothing is wrong, which caused the kid to scream more.

"And this is Lilum, Colonnello's student and daughter." Reborn introduced, which is an honor really.

"Ehhh?! This baby's daughter?! Is that possible?!" Tuna said further shocked

"We are talking about babies who have military backgrounds and insane hitman skills. I don't see what else is impossible." I said, "But if it helps, I'm his adopted daughter."

"That's still not possible..."

"Welcome to the mafia life." I said dead panned.

What happened next was really amusing and satisfying to watch, Colonnello and Reborn used Tuna to compete on who is more spartan to his students. After that they threw him into the whirlpool and I had to save him from getting eaten by a shark.

"Thanks for saving me..." He thanked me hesitantly

"Don't worry about it, I was just catching lunch." I explained showing him the dead shark I was carrying.

He almost fainted which resulted in him getting beaten up by the two spartan tutors because of how pathetic he was acting.

_I don't think I left a really good first impression..._

* * *

><p>I was going to continue to enjoy myself when another two kids, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived to the site and the alarms went off. Not even bothering with them anymore, I rushed to the base without saying a word. Checking my time, I noticed that Colonnello's nap time almost started.<p>

_Well, more action for me then._

Mafia forte was flooding with people who were taking shelter. A bunch of mafias were preparing for war while others were arguing. I went inside the castle and went to the basement, where me and Colonnello store our weapons it requires a password only the two of us know.

Inside, you could smell the gunpowder and see one of the world's most impressive gun collection. It's a hobby of mine actually to collect guns and weapons. Taking a M21 and AS50 sniper rifles and two twin pistols, I made my way to the roof. I could already hear the shouts getting louder, they seemed to be arguing who was going to be the leader of this war.

Getting to the roof I adjusted myself to a good spot and started to load in the rifles. Using the telescope I started to observe the surroundings when I saw Tuna and his two friends arrive.

_About damn time_.

It seemed that Gokudera volunteered Tuna to be the leader using the Vongola name. Pretty smart and stupid at the same time. Tuna was still inexperienced after all.

Pretty soon the Clacassa family arrived with their men and the war broke out. I'm going to be honest, Gokudera and Yamamoto both seemed to have some guts, but they aren't really paying attention to their surroundings. I saved their butts more than once without them even knowing.

Only when I shot down a guy Yamamoto was going to strike down did he notice I was sniping from the roof. He gave me a toothed grin and mouthed 'thanks!' in the middle of a battlefield.

_I think I like this guy._

I gave him a small wave, before returning to my hunt. I noticed Tuna getting dragged to the front lines by the other mafia, where an Arcobaleno named Skull appeared. Of course, since he was an enemy I immediately tried to shoot him down, but his pet octopus blocked my bullet. Deciding that sniping wouldn't really do the trick, I jumped down onto the ground which scared the shit out of some people and pulled out my pistols.

_If a long ranged combat doesn't work out, always go for the close combat._

That was the teaching from Colonnello and the instructors from the COMSUBIN. Well, no shit Sherlock. Basically you have to be skilled in no matter combat or you are dead. As simple as that.

I arrived next to Tuna who was busy staring at the octopus until Reborn appeared in all his glory. Sitting on a tree.

"What you still haven't eaten that octopus yet?" Reborn asked "Like I said before, I'm sure it'll taste really good."

Which I totally agree, like that octopus looks delicious. Not to mention it's huge, I'd get full with just one leg.

"Why is Reborn senpai here?!" Skull asked

_Dude, your pacifier is glowing like crazy under that huge ass helmet._

"We don't meet that often, let's have a drink together." Reborn suggested "And turn that octopus into tako sashimi."

_I like that idea._

"Reborn san, if octopus can regenerate their legs. Why don't we keep the octopus alive and cut off it's legs and wait for it to regenerate? We'd have infinite octopus for as long as it lives." I suggested while Tuna looked at me in horror and mumbled "She's crazy..." Which I could still hear him because I have sensitive ears.

"Oh, I like that idea." Reborn agreed, the poor octopus was shivering under mine and Reborn's glowing eyes.

"You...Don't spout nonsense!" Skull shouted " I'm under Calcassa boss's orders to eliminate you!"

"Why do you always end up as someone's errand boy?" Reborn gave him a pitiful look and I did the same, we all know that it is impossible to eliminate THE Reborn, so his boss literally sent him on a suicidal mission.

"I'm not an errand boy! You are! You are the only one who does that to me!" Skull argued with his pride on the line "Always looking down on me, I will teach you a lesson!"

_In your dreams, the reason why he looks down on you is because you can never teach him a lesson._

Skull commanded his octopus to crush Reborn, which resulted him getting shot in one hand. Tuna panicked while I just enjoyed the show, it's rare to see the great Reborn in action you know?

In the end, the octopus couldn't read the commands of Skull because of his swollen hand and Reborn successfully beat Skull up. Just then Colonnello called in from the earpiece I always wear.

"Oi, what's the situation there kora?!" He asked loudly as sounds of explosions travelled to my ear, apparently he was blowing up the battleships.

"Under control, I think I found our dinner too. Is tako sashimi okay with you?!" I asked, I was the one in charge of cooking because Colonnello sucks at it, if he took some lessons from Bianchi the poison scorpion, I think he would do a pretty good job in poisoning people too.

* * *

><p>No matter, the mafia paradise joined forces and destroyed the Clacassa family and returned the peace to the island. In exchange for Tuna's "Brave" and "Courageous" acts he received the entrance pass.<p>

"Lilium kora!" Colonnello called out as his partner Falco carried him closer.

l turned my attention to Colonnello as I sat on a stool cleaning my guns.

"I need to discuss something with you."

I blinked in confusion, it was rare Colonnello ended his sentence without his catch phrase. The only times he didn't was when it involved a life changing discussion with me.

"I want to send you to Japan. And learn what you can, it's time for you to leave the nest."

"Sure, if that's your order." I shrugged and agreed without any hesitations, he sent me with Aria and COMBUSIN for a year so I got used to it. I knew fluent Japanese so I had no problem with it whatsoever. Plus I get to be close to Reborn, which is a bonus.

_Though I would never tell Colonnello that. Plus I have a feeling I would see him around sooner or later, usually my instincts are always correct so..._

"You brat, you could act a bit hesitant you know kora!" Colonnello said a bit disappointed and pinched my cheeks. Which honestly I don't even feel anything anymore after all the torture- I mean, training I went through.

"From now on, you will be on your own..."

_Just admit you are going to miss me._

I thought as I just let him continue to pinch me. "I will miss you papa." I felt him let go a bit before pinching it again this time harder.

"Who are you calling Papa kora!" He shouted blushing.

_Oh, Colonnello stop acting all Tsun-Tsun. I know that you are feeling like a parent who wants to look after his child when she leaves the nest for the first time. Though the difference is that it's not 'like' a parent and this is the third time I'm leaving the nest. _

In the end we both agreed that I would go back to Japan with Reborn and Tuna. Reborn easily complied saying that he was rather fond of me. Which made me fangirl like hell inside, I swear I wasn't this happy when Colonnello told me that, but that's a secret that I'm taking with me to my grave. Unless well, Colonnello finds out and sends me to the grave without it.

Colonnello suggested that he would send someone to deliver all the weapons he could, since we have dozens of them. And also gave me some living expenses, however anything more than that I have to earn it myself.

_Cheapskate, we both know you earn millions a week._

I pouted a bit as I took the suitcase. I met up with the gang on the ship, and being taught manners, I went up to Bianchi and Tuna's mother.

"Hello, my name is Lilium and I would be joining you on your trip back." I said bowing a little remembering the Japanese way for greeting someone.

"Ara, what a polite girl. My name is Nana, you can call me maman like everybody else."

I raised my brow a bit, I don't think I'm really comfortable calling someone I just met mama, but Nana san seemed to be a sweet person and I never got a chance to call someone mama so I guess I can give it a chance.

I then turned my attention to Bianchi, she is really pretty. Reborn san really knows how to choose his women apparently. "Nice to meet you poison scorpion, I hope you don't mind me learning from you in the near future."

"Of course not it's nice to meet you too, I heard about you from Reborn." Bianchi replied with a small smile.

_Reborn talked about me?! God slay me now._

I bit my lips a bit to control my inner fanigirling, I heard how scary Bianchi can be when it involves Reborn so I better watch what I say and do. I met Mirua Haru and the kids, Fuuta was there too.

"This sucks! We didn't even get play around!" Tuna's complaining could be heard as he and his friends walked over.

"Jyuudaime don't worry! We can always come back whenever we want now!" Gokudera tried to cheer him up.

_What a loyal puppy._

"Ah!" Yamamoto stop in his tracks as soon as he spotted me "It's you! Thanks for helping me and Gokudera earlier!"

"What do you mean helping me you baseball freak?!" Gokudera's personality did a 180 degrees "She didn't help me at all!"

"That's not true, she was watching our backs for us the whole time. You could have gotten hurt if she didn't." Yamamoto explained

Gokudera made a face of a man with broken pride and glared at me. "I won't thank you for being nosy and I didn't ask for your help."

"You are welcome." I responded to Yamamoto ignoring Gokudera, which pissed him off even more.

"...um.. Lilium chan...May I ask why are you here?" Tuna asked as if he was afraid of my answer.

I blinked in confusion. "Can't you see the luggage? I'm going to start living in Japan of course. Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not!" Tuna quickly denied, " Another wriedo..."

Again, even though he said the last part under his breath I could still hear him. Though it didn't bother me much. Since his life is just going to become more hellish than before.

_Looking forward for that one..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two! Thank you everyone for reading! I have a question, do you think I should follow the manga timeline or the anime timeline? Because if manga, Kyokuyo arc is next and if anime then, the Rings arc. Either way I already have a head cannon where Lilium has some kind of connection with Mukuro so it's up to you guys I guess. I will still manage to fit in a bit of Lilium's background story either way.<strong>

**Once again thank you, and please tell me your thoughts! **

**Ciao,Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kokuyo Arc 1

**Thank you again for reading! And gosh, thank you for all the kind reviews! Since there were two readers Maistryia and SilverfeatherSnowstream who preferred the manga plot, I will be following the manga timeline!**

**angelacorus : to be honest I haven't yet decided the pairing yet, since I wasn't really sure if I was going to pair Lilium with someone at all. However since you suggested TsunaxLilium I will keep it in mind! Though I still can't promise you anything since the story has just begun.**

**Please note that I skipped the daily life arc because I'm really laz- I mean, I didn't really feel like writing the less interesting parts. (Isn't that the same as being lazy?!) So Kokuyo arc is starting right underneath!**

**I don't own KHR and sorry for any OOC characters!**

Reborn offered me to stay at the Sawada household until I found my own place to say. And of course who am I to refuse Reborn's offers? I insisted to sleep on the couch even though Nana wouldn't let me at first, but there were limited space. Not to mention, after a year in military I had learned that as long as your ass is on a stable hard surface, then you can sleep no matter what position, place, time and object. To be honest sleeping on couch in those days were labeled as luxury.

Nevertheless, she finally gave in and left me a blanket. After following strict sleeping hours for most of my live I woke up before the sun has even come up. It was around 4am and I just sat on the couch tying up my peach hair into the usual pigtails thinking of what I should do. Moving around like a ninja, I washed myself and left the house for a jog around the neighborhood.

_Might as well try and find a place to stay in as well._

I stretched a bit before taking off, taking in the surroundings as I jogged. Passing by the park I noticed a familiar person in the name of Yamamoto Takeshi practicing his batting skills, I just watched deciding that it was better to leave him alone until...

"EXTREMELY good morning to you Yamamoto!"

...my ears almost exploded. Please note that one of the few things I hate is unnecessary loudness.

"Morning Senpai! Oh! If it isn't Lilium! Morning to you as well!" Yamamoto greeted the loud guy behind me which lead him to notice me and greet me as well.

"Morning." I simply replied "I will be on my way then."

"Sure! See ya!"

I continued my jog until I felt another presence, looking back I could see the same loud guy following, before passing me with a challenged look on his face. Also, please note that I hate backing down on a challenge. So of course, I raised my speed and surpassed him.

"Extreme!" Letting out a war cry, he raised his speed as well and tried to surpass me.

In the end it ended up into a huge sprinting competition, at last I was in the lead and seeing that I ended up back on Sawada household's street I stopped. The guy stopped as well taking a few seconds to catch his breath. To be honest I'm impressed that he could keep up with me for so long, it seemed like he is well trained. Still not as much as I am seeing that I haven't really broke a sweat yet. Hellish training from Colonnello and military demanded more than just one lap around a town.

"I'm extremely impressed!" He finally said with an impressed look on his face "To think you could outrun me!"

"You aren't bad yourself." I admitted

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! The extreme Namimori boxing club's captain!"

_Boxing huh._

"I will see you around then Ryohei. Name's Lilium." I walked away with a small wave without giving him time to speak up again.

"Next time I extremely won't lose!"

I feel sorry for the neighbors who were still asleep.

* * *

><p>As I walked the way back I noticed a local noticeboard and decided to check it out in hopes of finding a place to live in. With lady luck on my side, there was a poster of a small apartment not that far away from where I was.<p>

_The cost is good, and it's close to the 24 hour convenient store. I will go check it out later._

When I arrived back to the house, I could already smell the scent of food. I went to the kitchen to find that Nana has already started cooking. And Reborn was awake as well sipping his espresso peacefully.

"Ara, Lilium chan good morning." Nana greeted me sweetly "Were you out?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't inform you beforehand." I apologized before washing my hands to help Nana out with breakfast.

"It's fine! Just be careful, there had been a lot of assaults yesterday night." Nana warned me with a worry expression.

"I will look out thank you for worrying."

It was rather peaceful since the kids were still asleep. After an hour, Tuna finally got up to be ready for school. I sat down and ate breakfast in peace while Nana pushed a bunch of self defense poster onto Tuna because she is worried that he might be attacked as well. He reluctantly took them and headed out, Reborn jumped off from his seat as well and beckoned me to tag along. Thanking Nana for the food, I quickly followed my idol who was following Tuna.

I walked besides Tuna to his school, when we arrived there were a bunch of delinquent looking guys standing around the school gates.

"Hiee! It's the prefects from the Disciplinary Committee!" Tuna exclaimed

_Those delinquents are perfects? Oh the irony._

"Considering there had been so many cases, they are getting nervous as well." Reborn added in.

"It really must be a gang fight then." Tuna said shivering a bit in fear.

"You are wrong." A guy walked up behind us and Tuna let out a small scream.

"Hibari san!"

I gave the new guy a nod to greet him but I was ignored. Not really caring I shrugged as I turned around observing the surroundings.

I ran past here too fast in the morning to take in the surroundings.

From what I could hear, it seemed like that Tuna is scared of this guy, and that this guy is a leader of some sorts and he wants the to destroy the criminal behind these cases. I was going to think that he was acting kinda cool until he's cellphone started ringing. Admit it, school anthems isn't the best choice for your ringtone.

_For some reason it kinda reminds me of Colonnello's ringtone that sounds like a tank explosion._

"...Sasagawa Ryohei has been attacked." Hibari said after speaking into his phone.

_The loud dude from this morning?_

Panic showed on Tuna's face as he rushed to the opposite way to his school, without hesitating I followed right behind him. I assumed that Tuna must know this loud dude and is somewhat close to him.

Arriving at the hospital, I excused myself and told Reborn and Tuna that I will wait outside. In a rush, Tuna quickly agreed and ran into the hospital. I hate the medicine smell from the hospitals, it reminded me of the Medical Camp back in COMSUBIN. It's horrifying, the amount of screams and dead soldiers made it look like hell on earth.

I walked around before going to a vending machine at the hospital car park and brought myself a sports drink. I sat down and played with a nearby cat, before hearing a scream and rushed to the sources.

Arriving at the scene, I could see one of the familiar so called prefects from Tuna's school lying on the ground with a few missing teeth. And standing by him was a messy blond haired guy with a different school uniform. What really caught my eyes was the horizontal scar on his face and strange looking fangs. He seemed to have noticed me, and his killing intent spread out.

It looks like he wants to silent me.

I prepared myself for a fight, but the guy didn't move. After inspecting my face for a while, his eyes widened a bit and just walked away making me confused.

_What's with that reaction? Now I'm extremely curious. Wait- god, is the loud guy's 'extreme' rubbing off on me?_

A curious Lilium is never a good Lilium. The last time I got curious about who Colonnello was in love with, I told almost every worker on Mafia Land after I found out. Of course when Colonnello found out, he almost used me as a shark bait.

I was going to follow the blond guy but I remembered the prefect on the floor. Sighing a bit I carried him into the hospital and went after the guy. It was taking me a while to find him so I climbed onto a roof and from there I quickly spotted him again.

I trailed after him, without him noticing. I was put into death or life trailing missions back in the COMSUBIN so I had confidence that I wouldn't get caught. I trailed him all the way to the next town and to an abandoned park.

_Kokuyo Land._

I read the rusted damaged sign in my head. The blond guy walked in and I was about to follow.

"That place is from now on out of bounds." A familiar voice stopped me, I recognized the voice as the guy named Hibari and sure enough it was him.

"It doesn't say so anywhere." I argued

"I just said so." He said raising a tonfa "Or do I have to bite you to death for you to understand?"

_Bite me to death? Wow, is he a cannibal?_

Deciding that I didn't want to cause any trouble, I raised my hands in defeat and walked away. At least I found the base, I could come check it out some other day.

As I walked away I had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me, and no, it's not Hibari glaring daggers on my back. It was someone else, someone who I have a feeling I would meet soon...

_Who and where are you?_

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda short! I'm going through exams week at the moment. I managed to squeeze this chapter out from what's left in my over heated brain, so sorry for the crappiness!**

**Question: Can you guess who is watching Lilium and what kind of connection they might have? Hint: it's more like an indirect connection rather than a direct connection. Lilium herself doesn't know the Kokuyo people.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kokuyo Arc 2

**Helllloooo! I managed to finish another chapter before Christmas! I'm finally free from exams, so I thank you guys for understanding. So to make up for the short chapter from last time, here is a longer chapter! Happy reading! And happy Christmas to you and all those who are important to you!**

**Once again, I don't own anything expect for story and OC**.

I_ hate this feeling the most..._

I walked back to Sawada's household gritting my teeth, this feeling of being constantly under someone's watch is the most irritating feeling I could ever get.

Even though I manage to keep a good poker face, it still annoys me and constantly brings me to edge and somewhat paranoid. In the military, it's better safe than dead. Still, the person who is somehow managing to keep an eye on me even though I cannot sniff him out is rather impressive, I still can't figure out how and where he is doing this though.

As I got nearer back to the house I noticed Bianchi coming out with a basket that was steaming with purple fumes. If I didn't see the worry in her eyes, I would have thought she was going to kill someone with that poison cooking.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I got closer, the poisonous smell going into my nose.

"Hayato got injured." She explained briefly and headed to the school.

I followed seeing I didnt have anything better do to. I still need to wait for that Hibari to finish whatever he is doing at Kokuyo Land before I can go investigate peacefully.

"Why is Hayato here instead at a hospital?!" Bianchi demanded as soon as got into the health room, I walked in silently rubbing my nose at the tolerable amount of medicine smell inside, I gave a small nod to Tuna and Yamamoto.

A doctor tried to hug Bianchi but instead got hit square in the face "The hospital isn't safe, so Reborn brought him here." The doctor got up with a nosebleed explaining to the short tempered Bianchi.

"I will look after Hayato, if you are going to get in my way step outside!" Bianchi announced, I was slightly touched at the affection she is showing.

"If you say so...he will recover from one thing and die from another." The doctor joked

Yamamoto laughed a bit to try to ease the tension, but it seemed to backfire as Bianchi demanded why he was laughing and that she would kill him depending on his answer.

I silently watched the whole scene, and noticed Tuna slipping outside. I was about to follow when the doctor stopped me.

"Oh! There is another cutie here! How rude of me not to notice." He winked and took my hand and was about to kiss it until the basket of poisonous fruit hit him straight in his face and caused him to fall over.

"That guy is scum, it's better if you don't get too close." Bianchi said with a proud tone in her voice as if she just got rid of biggest threat on earth.

"I understand, I shall keep it in mind. Thank you Miss Bianchi."

I looked back at the bed where Gokudera was lying on, from my observation, the wounds don't look like a simple delinquent fight. It looked more like a failed attempt of assassination.

_This is more serious than I thought..._

* * *

><p>When I went back to the house, I search my suitcase for weapons.<p>

_Two Desert Eagles pistols and a stun gun..._

I took the stun gun in my hand and tested it, it still had charge in it so I put it in my pant's side pocket and loaded the guns. Since it's common sense not to walk around with guns, I used my favorite leather jacket to hide them.I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen seeing Nana gathering the laundry outside in the front yard, I automatically started walking over to help her, but then I saw Reborn waving at me to go over. I took one last look at Nana, I didn't really want to leave her alone when there are criminals on the run, but then again, Reborn probably wants me to go eliminate those criminals.

I followed Reborn and was surprised to see Gokudera up and about and all over Tuna, isn't he supposed to be resting? Bianchi and Yamamoto tagged along as well. We had to walk all the way to Kokuyo Land, we easily got inside with the help of Bianchi' Poison Sakura Cake.

There was an unpleasant smell of dead bodies inside, only me and Reborn noticed. I kept an eye on the surroundings while reaching for my gun when a pack of wolves charged at us.

I shot one through it's skull, but instead of falling over it just continued to run at me. Finally noticing that they were already dead, I kicked it backwards as soon as it got close enough.

Turns out the dead wolves were there to mark us with their blood. Yamamoto fell into a building underneath us and had to fight the dude that I trailed earlier. He had some cool powers that gained him an ability of that of an animal, Yamamoto got his bat/sword broken and I decided to help out.

At least wanted to help out, but it was rather dark and guy wouldn't stop moving around. I didn't want to shoot Yamamoto by mistake, just as I was about to jump down Tuna got kicked into the hole by Reborn much to Gokudera's panic. In the end Yamamoto sacrificed his arm and defeated the guy in order to protect Tuna.

I wanted to voice out that having a picnic inside an enemy's ground was a bad idea, but my stomach growled silently so I shut my mouth. I was about to dig in when the lunch boxes exploded, it was the doing of a girl named M.M who was working under Mukuro. She was going on and on about money when Bianchi finally had enough and with the power of love, she defeated the girl all in order to stop her from disturbing Reborn's nap.

_He is defiantly doing this on purpose..._

I thought watching Reborn sleeping with his eyes open and his huge nose bubble.

A thing after another, now it's an ugly perverted man named Birds who took Haru and another girl as hostages and made us to obey his orders. The first one was to punch Tuna, seeing that Gokudera and Yamamoto wouldn't do it, I almost did it but Bianchi literally beat me to it.

The second order was getting extreme, he wanted us to stab Tuna with a knife he threw on the ground, no one moved. I sighed and took the knife in my hands and turned to Tuna, and before anyone of them could move a muscle I stabbed Tuna and pushed him into the ground with the warm red blood dripping from my left hand.

"How dare you do that to the Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera raged and was about to bomb me on the spot while Bianchi and Yamamoto just stared in shock.

"It's simple, I killed a life to save two." I said in monotone

And that was enough for Gokudera to take out his bombs, but a scream from the screen stopped him. Lambo and Ipin in their adult form saved Haru and the perverted Shamal saved the other one.

Taking that as the signal, Tuna sat up and looked at me with worry.

"Impossible! How are you still alive?!" Birds screamed

I held up my left hand showing him the wound where I stabbed myself, because of a different perspective, it looked like I had stabbed Tuna, but it was really just me stabbing myself.

"Even so it's still not over! That knife was coated in poison!" Bird screamed laughing, "You better listen to me if you want to save this girl!"

"No way!" Tuna's face paled and looked at me once again in worry.

"Ah, I'm sorry to destroy your excitement, but I'm immune to poison." I said with a pokerface. Back in COMSUBIN, they gave tons of vaccine for different types of poison so most poison is useless on me.

_Can't say if I'm immune to poison cooking though._

Hearing me say that, Gokudera didn't waste another second and kicked the guy defeating him in one kick, which wasn't surprising seeing how useless he is. Walking pass me, Gokudera gave me an look which for once wasn't a glare.

_So even he feels a bit bad for accusing me..._

I thought in amusement as I thanked Bianchi for bandaging my wound. Tuna kept on apologizing saying that it was his fault that I had to stab my hand to put up a show.

"Enough apologizes, I did it because I wanted to." I said sighing as I examined my hand. "A 'Thank you' would do a much better job."

It took Tuna a bit back as my words sank in, but he gave me a grateful smile and thanked me.

* * *

><p>Tuna ran after Fuuta after we found out that he was Mukuro's hostage. After a while he didn't come back so I started to worry and ran to find him. After searching for him for a while I wondered why the loyal Gokudera didn't rush over as well to search for his beloved Jyuudaime.<p>

Sensing something wrong, I rushed back just in time to see Tuna in his boxers defeating 'Mukuro'.

_Dying will mode is it?_

I thought to myself as I walked closer, I remembered Colonnello explaining to me of different bullets he used on his students and Reborn's as well.

Though that isn't really important, what's important is that Yamamoto is out of the action and the guy Tuna just defeated isn't the real Mukuro. Just as soon as the fake Mukuro passed out, I could once again sense someone watching me.

I glared at the direction of the worn out building to see Bird's bird fly into one of the windows.

_He is in there huh?_

We managed to get to the top floor by leaving Gokudera to deal with the other criminal, and got the top floor. The top floor was a theater. And in the middle of the theater on a sofa sat the real Mukuro.

_Lily...Lily..._

From the moment I stepped into the room, an unknown voice had started calling me Lily non stop. It was irritating me to no end.

My head was spinning when I dodged the possessed Fuuta as he tried to stab me. Tuna managed to stop him, taking it as a chance I quickly preformed first aid on Bianchi and Fuuta, the poor kid looked like he hasn't slept in a while.

I glared at Mukuro as he let out a small laugh, saying humans are toys. I take it as a huge insult, I'm a solider and my duty is to protect other humans. And here he was treating a kid like Fuuta so horribly.

A monster, that's what he was, literally. Having the power of illusions and being able to summon deadly snakes proves it. If I wasn't trained enough, I wouldn't be able to withstand these illusions at all.

I was going to fight him when a tonfa flew straight at Mukuro, Hibari and Gokudera walked in with all their bloody glory. You know what they say, glory and gore go hand in hand. One look at Hibari's face told me to back off.

And I did, he struggled a bit, but in the end he managed to land a solid hit in on Mukuro. It's rather shameful but, I just noticed that I didn't get to do anything at all.

Just when we thought everything is over Mukuro shot himself. He should be dead now, but why am I still having headaches? With my guard down, I couldn't hear Tuna shouting at me to look out and got my face grazed by Bianchi. Gokudera seemed to have gotten himself grazed as well.

Before I knew it, it was Gokudera's turn to try and stab Tuna. He finally confessed that he was actually Mukuro, and that anyone grazed by his weapons could be possessed at anytime. And as soon as he landed his eyes on me, I wasted no time and used the stun gun on myself before everything blacked out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in an white cell. I looked around and at my own hands, they were transparent.

_A dream?_

I thought before a familiar blue hair caught my eyes.

It was Mukuro. He looked like he only was about fives years old at most, with a eye patch over his now cursed eye.

_His memories?_

"Mukuro kun" A female with a white coat came in, it was the same voice that was ringing in my head during the fight. I turned my attention to her and I felt my own eyes widen.

She looked so much like me...terrifyingly so...

* * *

><p><strong>SliverfeathersnowStream: I have to say that you were really close! More will be revealed in the next chapter so please look forward to it!<strong>

**unlimited tears: Thank you! I'm so glad you love this story! Lilium and Yamamoto huh? Well, they do have different personalities thus making it easier to ship them together. No promises though! I'm going to wait until the story goes on a bit longer hope you don't mind!**

**Question: Do you guys feel like this chapter was a bit rushed? If so, please do tell me and I will try my best to arrange it!**

**Also, sorry for lack of comedy in this chapter. It can't be helped since it's a rather "serious" arc after all.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Aftermath

**I thank you readers from the bottom of my heart for your patience, also for the new Favorites and Follows as well. Unfortunately, this chapter is also going to be a little short seeing that I'm using this chapter to prepare for the next arc which is the Ring Battles, and first I wanted to start the arc from this chapter but it would take me longer to finish and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for long. Once again sorry, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**ella78749667: thank you for taking time to review! In any case if you were okay with the last chapter then all is good. I hope, I can continue to meet up to your expectations! **

**GUEST no1: thank you! I'm glad this story had a good first impression for you, hopefully it will continue to do so.**

**GUEST no2: I'm not sure if you are the same Guest as no.1 but anyways, thank you for reviewing. Here is a slight disappointing Hibari and Lilium interaction just for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Who is she?<em>

I felt myself frowning, it feels weird looking at your own 'almost' doppelganger. Not to mention this woman is all smiles and sunshine, it's not like I hate smiling but I never found it necessarily to smile at every single thing and person, but I still once in a while when I'm in a good mood, I'm still human after all.

"The last test came out better than expected, if you keep it up we can start the operation in a few more days." the woman said still smiling as kid Mukuro ignored her and sat further away from her. While she tried to move closer slowly I caught a glimpse of her apologetic expression.

"You must hate me don't you?" She continued, sitting down in front of Mukuro "I betrayed your trust, it's only natural."

Mukuro ignored her looking away, at this point the woman started tearing up. "I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do, I want to protect my..."

Her voice died away as her face started to blur out, including everything else.

_Hold up, I still haven't figure out anything yet!_

* * *

><p>The first thing that I saw when I suddenly sat up was Reborn's baby face, I sniffed the air a bit and made a displeased face, it was the smell of medicine. Looking around I found out that I was in a hospital. I must have been still in a daze because Reborn jumped on top of my head and waved his hand in front of my face successfully making me snap out of it and rubbed my eyes.<p>

_Was it just a dream?_

"What's wrong? It's not like you Lilium." Reborn asked.

"My apologizes, how long have I been out?" I asked trying to feel my left leg where I had stunned myself, it was still a bit numb so I guessed I wasn't out for long.

"A few hours." Reborn replied

"I see, and Rokuduo Mukuro?" I asked even though I silently knew the answer to that question.

"Ah, he has been successfully captured by Vindice with the help of Tsuna" Reborn answered.

"Is that so?" I felt slightly disappointed, I wanted to ask him about that stupid dream. "I'm sorry for causing you troubles, I should have been more helpful."

"Don't mind it," Reborn smirked slightly "In a way it helped Tsuna to grow stronger."

_Spartan tutor's way of thinking is defiantly on a whole other level...though even if it was slight, I could hear a hint of proudness in his tone._

I smiled a little, it made me remember Colonnello. "With this, I can prepare his next level of training." Reborn said as he loaded his gun on my head with a tiny cheeky tone in his voice.

_...I take it back, he is just excited of doubling Tuna's tortur-training._

* * *

><p>After I recovered, I went to check out the cheap apartment that I took note of. It was okay, nothing grand, but I'm not picky and the old landlady seemed nice so I took the apartment and moved out from Tuna's house the next day. I thanked Nana and Bianchi for taking care of me and promised the kids to come and visit, Nana offered me to come over whenever I wanted and I sure would, seeing at how good her cooking was to the point it got me a bit addicted to it.<p>

Deciding that there is nothing for me to do, I transferred into Namichuu. When I told Tuna that, he somewhat looked kinda troubled.

"You are coming to our school?..." Tuna asked slowly waiting for my answer

"Yeah, but rest reassured. I'm a year older so I won't be in the same class as you." I said to him.

He sighed a bit in relief. "What? Were you afraid that such a _weird_ person like me would bring you embarrassment if I was in your class?" I said, deciding to tease him a bit.

He blushed at the statement and shook his head while waving his hands around to hide his embarrassment, "N..N..no! Th...That's not it!"

His weak stuttering denial showed how the both of us know that wasn't the truth. Really, this kid needs to improve a bit in making a believable lie.

And so I got into a third year class and fortunately not Ryohei's class, however I quickly lost interest seeing that class was boring. One of the Mafia Land receptionist, Sofia was an university professor. She was afraid that all that training would turn me into a muscle idiot, she drilled whatever she knew into my head. Surprisingly, I was a genius so it wasn't hard for me to get to her level...I lied, I wasn't that good.

In fact, I wasn't taking it seriously at the beginning and it made Sofia so furious that she cut off my sleep and food. That alone, wasn't much of a problem, but dodging Colonnello's bullets the next day without rest and food is a HUGE problem and because I valued my life, I studied hard until I was on Sofia's level just so I could sleep and eat and basically live for the next day.

Which leads to me skipping classes, I wanted to stay at the rooftop to skip classes peacefully but student's warned me that Hibari is usually there so I avoided that place. I wasn't particularly scared of him, but rather, I found it kind of troublesome dealing with him. And I didn't want to cause trouble on top of skipping classes. Anyways, here I was laying on my front in a sakura tree feeding a nest of baby chicks seeds with my chin resting on my hand.

Everything was peaceful until a tonfa came flying into the tree straight at my face, I dodged but the tonfa hit the branches and the impact shook the tree a bit. Due to the small shake, a baby chick rolled out of it's nest and was falling to the ground. Without thinking, I dived for it and caught it just in time and rolled over when I hit the ground. When I looked up, surprise! It was Hibari, I mean I defiantly couldn't guess it was him with the tonfa and everything.

_Ah, sweet sarcasm. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch._

"You." he said his cold stare not leaving my eyes for a second "Why are you not in class? Also, climbing tress are against the rules as well."

"I skipped." I simply answered, lying or trying to avoid the question wasn't going to get me anywhere. Just before he could open his mouth small chirping noises interrupted us. "Oh yeah, the baby chick!"

Suddenly remembering the baby chick I jumped onto my feet and slowly opened my palms, careful not letting the chick fall. And to my relief, it wasn't hurt so I let out a small sigh and smiled at the cute little thing.

I'm pretty sure I said that I don't smile that often and that I don't see the need to, but cute things are an exception.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Hibari said in an irritating voice. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Seeing he pulled out his other tonfa I hold up the baby chick to his face. "I don't mind if you do if you think you can, but this baby chick would be in danger."

Once again, I could feel that he got more irritated but hesitated a bit seeing the baby chick.

_Heh, so he likes cute things huh? Even though he hates herbivores, he likes small weak animals huh?_

"I say, just overlook it for this time seeing that I risked my life to save this baby chick." I tried to reason with him "And since assuming that I can't skip class yet you can, I guess it goes the same for the fact I can't climb the tree but you can..." I trailed off and pointed at the nest.

He glared at me for a little while before finally taking the baby chick and jumped onto the tree and placed it gently into the nest. While he was doing so, I disappeared into the building and observed him from there. When he jumped down and looked around to search for me I could see his glare getting stronger before he gave up and walked away.

_Well, I guess my first day of school wasn't that boring, seeing that I saw an amusing side of Hibari. Who knew he had a weak spot for cute animals? Though I'm not really in the position to say that._

* * *

><p>A month later, Yamamoto had his baseball tournament and almost everyone went to watch. It was a great match, I'm impressed that he could pull off so many homeruns, but then again he was a guy who went up against criminals, so I guess it's natural.<p>

Although it was a great match, it was noisy. Gokudera threatened to blow up the opposite team for losing to Yamamoto, while Ryohei tried to recruit students to the boxing club. Not to mention I met his sister who I recognized as the hostage of Birds, but seriously is she really related to Ryohei? DNA is such a wonderful yet mysterious thing.

It was worth the trouble though for coming to see this match, I learned that Ryohei's sister, Kyoko, was Tuna's crush. I mean, the way he acts all nervous and blushing just gives it away, too bad Kyoko is too innocent and obvious to notice. So yeah, it was worth it since I found new teasing material.

Just as I watched the mess that's happening in front of me I felt a chill down my spine, I think Tuna felt it too but he brushed it off and went to help Gokudera who was fainting because of Bianchi. I looked back just in time to catch a kid with his mother walked by, I swear the kid smirked at me.

"Being alone seems lonely, We will play with you again anytime." I heard Reborn say. As soon as he said those words, I confirmed that kid was Mukuro.

_Hopefully anytime means soon. After all, I hate it the most when someone leaves a cliffhanger in a story._

* * *

><p><strong>I like the fact that I made Lilum say that she hates cliffhangers while I left you readers one about her past. LoL, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It wouldn't be fun if I revel it too soon in the story, so please don't kill me! Anyways, please review and even though you have school or work please try and have a nice week.<strong>

**Question: It's kinda obvious but, who do you think the lady is and what is her relationship with Mukuro?**


End file.
